


Our Kobayashi Maru With Vatican Cameos

by ghostdreaming



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lots of Hurts All Around, M/M, No Tribble Test!, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, The Enterprise gets seriously dented as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should never have threatened his 'crew'....or messed with his crew either.</p><p>(Update Jan. 22 2016 Not Abandoned! Still writing this but Real Life is making it hard!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a story made up of a series of snippets.

McCoy turned away. He couldn't face watching the sight of his friend's dead body being froze in that dammed tube!

"Dammit Jim!" He had to get out of there! Away from his grief....and back out with the other doctors and nurses. To his patients that he could save...

 

 The door closed behind the mourning CMO leaving the corpse of Captain James T. Kirk alone in the semi-private med-room-turned temporary morgue....except for the body of the man who had been occupying the cryo-tube prior to the young Starfleet officer.

This hadn't been the result of any deliberate intent on the part of any of the staff of the starship Enterprise. It hadn't even been a act of subconscious maliciousness. In fact any of the doctors and nurses involved would have been appalled if they had realized in spite of the fact that he was an enemy and not just that but one that their society had them grow-up with the ingrained belief of as inhuman. It had been their love of their captain, or more to the point the fear and desperation of trying not to loose him completely, even though he was far too far gone for any known way to be able to save him, that had caused the danger to accidently slip their minds. And the danger that had so fled wasn't even that which could cause them harm but the one they had removed from his icy cell inorder to preserve their captain....

The peril was in the fact that one needed the right individual codes for bringing the occupant out of medical artificial hybernation( each occupant got a new set when placed in and frozen) and the process had to be done at the right speed and sequence....it was not like you could freeze a living thing solid then expect them to still be alive after you simply  set them in a warmer room to thaw...

In their unintentional error they had just evidently killed one of the people Khan was so obsessed with saving( and who's apparent losses of had caused him to go ballistic).

Like Kirk this man had also been blond, though he apparently had a couple more decades on the young captain age-wise, but his blond had either ashy highlights or a generous sprinkling of gray, and his face was more of a care-worn type of ageless. He was also a bit on the short side too but his body was more muscular than the still lithe youth next to him.

Anything else about who he was or what he knew was lost with him impossible of being anything other than dead...

In the stillness of the quiet room something not a machine....twitched 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike didn't demote Kirk in this version of events- though Jim's captaincy was still put up in the air.   
> And the whole Jim vs Scotty fight? Well...that was partially a ruse.

Marcus had almost ruined their plans.

Harrison hadn't been as under control as the Admiral had claimed. The enhanced ancient savage had blown up their labs underneath the Kelvin Memorial in London trying to free his fellows. Invaluable research gleaned from experimentation on Harrison had been lost! Marcus' own daughter had also come near to being lost to them!

And it had drawn Pike's attention and suspicion. That had been easy enough to take care of in the confusion of Harrison's next attack. 

But even getting their human weapon back to submitting to his orders, through more forceful threats to the other ones, hadn't been enough to keep the plan on course.

The Enterprise crew had also turned out to be less co-operatively manipulateble than ideally hoped for.

His failings had cost Admiral Marcus his life. But as long as they could keep the public blind and focused on Khan as the villain then any lose to Marcus' reputation wouldn't then direct any suspicion upon the rest of them or their cause.

The man may have been dead by the time they arrived but they had still needed to work fast to salvage what they could.

The Vengeance was the first of its kind and had been built to be seen but that didn't mean that they hadn't already had other less conspicuous ships.....even a half dozen that were down right unseeable.

They got there just as the Enterprise splashed down in San Francisco Bay. And the Vengeance....disintegrated mid-air a few thousand feet above the city.

Invisible to all except eachother no one even knew they where there as they acted.

" Starfleet Command has been convinced that the Enterprise is destroyed."

"Good. Reel her in."

" Commander Spock located and beamed back aboard Enterprise. Khan located and beamed up to a holding cell."

" And Kirk?"

"Aboard with us now. He was located in the Enterprise's Sick Bay unconscious.... his scans are reporting augmented blood in his system."

" Appropriate."

" Why's that?"

" Because like Khan he will be of use to us. And like Khan he will obay for the sake of his crew."  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The planet was hot and dry enough to have been Vulcan. But it was not the same. This was a new world, a new start, for the so recently reduced population of the proud ancient race. 

It was a starting over entirely with the tatters and scattered remains of the pieces of their past.

Something that one old half-Vulcan had prior experience of. His T 'hy 'la lost so long ago. The effect having been even greater than those experienced during his first Pon Farr.

Like the unexpected impact that struck internally without any kind of warning and dropped reality out from under his feet.

"Jim." Once again his being was overwhelmed with pain and grief erasing everything else from his awareness( including the world and others around him). 

Something was very wrong. Something that should not be. In this new reality where so much was already different something truly fundamental had just been lost.

Things had been happening in the wrong time, wrong order, wrong place....and drastically different circumstances.....therefore it was likely he was in some capacity to blame.

 He had interfered. His very presence alone set off ripples of disruption even with out having involved himself.

But the sight of Jim, after so long, and looking so much younger than his old mind could ever believe they had actually once been, was a lure he hadn't been able to resist.  He was a fool. And once again others had to pay for his failings.

Including his young alternate. And Jim's.

If he was dying now it truly would be for the best. After having destroyed their chance at what was the greatest relationship of his life.

Even if tragedy had indeed been a foregone conclusion in one manner or another.

And had what had happened here and now because he had told them too much...or not enough?

Khan. A name and a title both. By birth or by.....others. Something about that 'niggled at the back of his mind'. Titles. Different titles for different places by different cultures, Different people. Aliases. It was the same alias. He had wanted to keep his identity hidden after all. They all would. Different aliases? The same aliases? The same titles maybe? To remain anonymous? Unless their real identity is uncovered.....

.....but what would one who wished to remain unknown respond to possibly being misidentified....?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people were belittling Star Trek for the actors who played 'Khan' being the 'wrong ethnic' as if no one ever heard of the idea of people/places being called different things by different individual cultures! And hello Aliases!
> 
> ...And yes Spock Prime 'did' just say he and Kirk Prime were married and that his Pon Farr cycle ceased when his Jim died.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me make one thing clear here- I Loved the Original Uhura and her character was a 'lot' better in 'Into Darkness'. But I don't think she handled her first encounters with Kirk any better than he did in the reboot and this is my story and not a debate forum. So please respect your own opinions by respecting mine. Thank You.

 

"At least he hasn't tossed anyone across the command deck yet."

" Are you even listening to what I said! Jim's body is gone! Taken while you were off-!" Chekov's grief-reddened  eyes silenced McCoy more than the boy's hand covering his mouth could have.

"Ve heard."

Spock ignored the exchange. The Enterprise's main screen still showed them to be imprisoned inside the hold of another much larger ship and the Vulcan continued his hard-eyed focus on it as if he could burn the obstacles between him and his escaped target with the force of his glare alone. The commander hadn't made any other human level of emotional expression since the  enemy's transporter beam had pulled him forcibly from his confrontation with Khan and unceremoniously deposited him back on the unexpectedly captured Enterprise's command deck. The idea of there being some extremely savage barbaric primitive behind those millennia of rigidly impassive Vulcan stoniness had only once before been so evidently displayed. But now cold logic was needed more than ever.

They didn't know who had them or why. But given the new arrivals actions and behavior the most obvious answer was that they were in league with Admiral Marcus and Khan.

The people who were trying to start an intergalactic war.

The people who had murdered Admiral Pike....

And Jim Kirk.

It was Captain Kirk's death that really had hit the hardest. Jim had been so.....Jim. Obnoxious and wild as he had seemed on first encounter, not that Spock or Nyota could look back at their own behaviors without certain levels of dissatisfaction as well, Jim had possessed a deeply hidden well of positive traits that had made him a desirable friend and leader once one got to know him. 

Looking away from the heartbreaking sight of her surviving friends on the command team Uhura glared at the screens at her station. Still nothing! Their captors still hadn't bothered contacting them yet if they ever even intended too. Their communications, weapons, and basically everything else were all being jammed so they couldn't move, couldn't fire, couldn't contact anyone themselves. They were trapped in place by a tractor-beam/ stasis- field worse than if they had been a bug in tree sap. 

Adjusting a few things she changed some levels, switched frequencies and pitches, tapping out more codes...

Nothing. No go. Again!

Even busy doggedly fighting against their invisible shackles she still sensed more than saw or heard when Chekov return to his own seat and resume his own attempts that slid surprisingly seamlessly along side her efforts, instead of them electronically bumbling into and stumbling over eachother's movements, in a mutual coordination, along with Sulu, that was both naturally complimentary and a skill of practiced teamwork that was still growing stronger the longer they all worked together......

Even with an important piece of their whole now forever gone....

They were wounded and ensnared. That was not the same as giving up and excepting defeat.   


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: For mentions of nasty and all out gruesome mistreatment of prisoners and the defenselessly comatose as well as implied acts of violent murder off screen!

"What's with the delay with the Enterprise?"

"They're still fighting us."

" But it's not a problem. We'll be through their defenses in a few moments. And besides they can't go anywhere and we have enough armament pointed out them to take out a solar-system if they do twitch."

" And we have their precious Captain Kirk. We can make them pay for his safety with their own obedience even while making him pay for theirs with his own." 

"That's being saved as a last resort. Give em a little shake then shut down all their systems. Let them really know how out matched they are."

" No problem, we enjoy eating Starfleet's finest for breakfast."

" The cryostatus pods are ready and waiting."

"Good. Khan and Kirk?"

"Guards are with them both now."

 

The face of the man now known as Khan looked less like it was make of flesh than like porcelain colored diamond. Or something even harder. His eyes were black-holes promising hellish torments of inescapable death and destruction.

But the guards had long gotten used to it. Sending their prisoner hateful glares of their own. Looks of violence that they just knew had to be harder and more dangerous because they knew they were better and more dangerous with more to back them up than the out-dated friendless freak.

The old-modeled fossil had torn significant holes in their exclusive and enlightened ranks when the bastard had blown the secret facility in London. And now that the status quo had been restored it was time for some payback.

"Too bad about the Enterprise barbequing the rest of you rejected mistakes. I rather enjoyed my turns to go and hack off a chunk or two of deep-frozen psychopath. And Sandly here even got to go and scoop out.. how many organs was it again?"

" Two."

" Yeah, two internal bits. Who knows how many others also got to go take some. And I'd bet they were rather important too!.... Oh but you didn't know about that did you. You thought your co-operation was keeping them safe! All that meekly obeying to the poking and prodding to like a good test-rat was for nothing. You really thought someone was really going to bother to honor a stupid agreement to a barbaric beast like you?"

Khan stood there holding very, very still. Motionless like he wasn't even breathing anylonger.

The guard snorted dismissing and disgusted. "Wow, you really are an unfeeling psychopath aren't you?"

" Sociopath. And I shall take great pleasure in ripping you apart first."

"With what? You're wit?"

" My bare hands would more than do I believe."

" Big talk coming from a creature that's trapped in our cage."

" But how can you be sure I'm truly imprisoned in here without an escape?"

"Uh, Fulcsum, I don't like were this is going..." One of the other guards shifted uneasily.

" Don't be stupid! You know they went over every inch of everything after he escaped to make sure he didn't leave anything out of anything or leave anything extra behind in them!" The lead tormenter snapped back irritated that their prey was turning the tables on his show of power.

But Khan chuckled. A dark cruel sound of evil victory." Why change what one can more easily...defeat." 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

A long low rumble shuttered along the length of the ship's brig from one end  to the opposite.

Where another small group of guards were converged around the bed of another prisoner.

"What was that?"

" Me, rocking your world?" The bedbound blond man rasped out without hesitation despite the already clear evidence that his audience didn't appreciate his brand of wit in that they'd already been busy recently decorating his sickly-pale features with shades of blooming bruises.  

" Will you shut up!"

" Allen stop! You'll kill him!"

" So? He'll just heal again."

" Hey, are we sure this is safe what with all of us in here like this with him and the door open and everything?"

"What'samatter ensign? Scared?"

" Well he could try to escape."

" How? The pansy's as weak as a baby!" The biggest thug hefted their still limp prey up to dangle him several inches above the floor in emphasis.

"Well, he could be faking."

" That right? Are you faking it pretty boy?"

" Yeah." Jim lied.

"Uh huh." 'Allen' stepped back and without warning released his grip on the prisoner.

Kirk's entire body hit the ground like a dropped sack of now definitely bruised fruit.

"Ow."

"See, utterly helpless."

The tension among the guards eased." Okay, you're right."

There was a muffled sound from the man on the floor.

" Is he crying?"

The prone figure was nudged with a boot. When that didn't get them a response another one kicked him flipping the downed man over onto his back.

Electric blue eyes were still bloodshot, clouded, and unfocused. The only color to the ashen lips was from the bruises and the fresh trickles of dark blood seeping up from some internal leak.

" Did he just say  something about a Romulan?" 

Whatever answer anyone intended was  never uttered- cut off by a phaser shot.

Then a whole flurry more amidst the clamor of a bunch of people being unpleasantly surprised.

Over in no time the commotion was replaced with and a cell floor covered in sprawled forms. Only one moved. And that was only in order to continue making weak, fluid-filled, cough-like giggles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Jim is not all healed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Enterprise rocked violently.

And the back of McCoy's head was abruptly introduced to the even harder wall when he got between it and a unsteady patient who'd been thrown the rest of the way off their balance by the jolting. "Goddammit! They keep shaking us like a terrier with a rat that way and we'll all be dead before the bastards even finish breaking in!" Fear, frustration, and burning helpless rage fueled the outburst but his hands were steady, calm, and careful as he automatically moved to secure the patient to a safer spot.

He was startled out of his concentration by the unexpected feeling of a small hand lightly brushing across his hair and turned to find a small unfamiliar brown-haired woman in science-blues had come up behind him.

" Sorry, Dr. McCoy! I didn't mean to- but you're bleeding and I-. Well you know!" She made a helpless gesture indicating her wanting to help.

"Yeah. I know Dr.-?"

" Hooper. Dr. Molly Hooper."   


	8. Chapter 8

The soldiers who'd been sent to investigate what had set off the alarms in the brig found a whole lot of bad news to report.

The prisoners' guards were all down. Those still alive were unconscious and therefore unable to give their report.

A  trail of staggering blood smears and a few flakes of charred ashes lead from Khan's cell towards the direction of Kirk's. But it faded out too soon to tell if that was the intended goal or a misdirection.

The blood in Kirk's cell on the other hand made a nice easy to follow path of a badly injured man dragging his own body across the floor on his hands and knees....

Right up until that trail too disappeared.

Into a wall by means of a phaser- cut open access panel.  


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 He was leaving a trail even a simple-minded child could track yet he didn't care. It couldn't be helped so he ignored it

Khan paused at the hallway's intersection taking a moment inorder to decide who he most wished to destroy first. That was the only reason. Not because of any lack of full cooperation and frustraiting mundane complaints that his ridiculous physical transport kept oh so boringly insisting on pointlessly attempting to distract him with. Even after having been upgraded bodies were still such stupid things. Just aggravating burdons to be weighted down by.

The solution to the possible dilemma was obvious. He would simply take out the terrorist fleet, Kirk, and the Enterprise crew, all in one go. Granted yes he too would die but that was really of no importance. Even less so now than it had ever been before.

And being dead should finally keep him from having to listen any longer to all their hypocritical endless going ons about bloody righteousness, and morals, and their dammed social rules!

None of it mattered at all anymore. There was no one left to bother wanting to make the effort for.

The only people who can close to making it seem like there was some bloody point in bothering to care......

_Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock._

Oh Lovely. Even dead the gargantuan ass was interfering! ' _Do shut up Mycroft. Sherlock Holmes is as dead as you are.....And anyway you never did take your own dammed advice on that now did you?'_

_Oh Sherlock!_

_'Not now!'_ He didn't have time for this!

_Will you come?_

_You look sad._

"Stop!" I was all in his head he knew that. Just echoes bouncing around the crumbled remains of his mind palace. The ghosts haunting a ruin.

**_SHERLOCK!_   **That cry; desperate, horrified, helpless. Unforgivable and unforgettable.

All he had left.

"John." The name bubbled up past a choked throat. Breath escaping a dying man.

Their voices cut off evaporating mists that disintergrated when reached for....

Taking his soul with them.

And Sherlock sank to the metal flooring of the cursed future world.

And screamed.

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


	10. Chapter 10

Starfleet Headquarters was a madhouse at the moment. The kind of disciplined panic and desperately organized chaos of people who knew they couldn't do anything about their situation until the could find out what was actually happening. It was the damned Narada incidents all over again.

Someone was attacking them. Taking a huge chunk out of their existing top brass( when their numbers in all ranks were still decimated and nowhere near recovered from that last time).

And their flagship and the crew of their young heroes that were the pride and joy of the entire federation......had been struck down and hurled into the bay at their doorstep with all the violent intent of an invader savagely tossing down the body of a Paladin in front of the eyes the people that the champion was guarding. A visible display of aggression as psychological as it was physical.

Throwing the civilian population into mass of turmoil that could very easily dissolve into out-of-control chaos and complete anarchy.

Communications, the nerve system of any society, was now being stressed to its limits taking on the heavy loads of getting information where it was needed and to those who could do the most good with it as well addressing and soothing fears.

In the midst of this a young ensign manning a com found himself with peculiar situation on his hands.

" - Yes sir, I understand you would like to help........The Vulcan Council has already sent a search party to the site.....I understand. Do you need me to help you get in touch with them ?........ _what?!_ '"  

The man's behavior had already caught the attention of a superior so it wasn't hard for him to signal her that she was needed at that station to deal with the caller.

Her professional demure was firmly in place, calm and business-like, as she took over and slid into the ensign's spot.

But only a couple heartbeats later the entire room full of personnel all had their attention jerked to her by a sudden shocked bellow. " _The Enterprise Is **Where**?!"_    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the caller was?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that the more I try make regularly timed updates....the less I actually manage to do so. *Facepalms*
> 
> And just incase anyone wonders- not George Kirk, I just couldn't work him into the storyline, so....sorry? ( Happily imagines him off being the real Thor and going and getting on the cases of the people who turned his character into a nasty jerk in Thor2).

 

 

 

 

The security, as all other departments, onboard the  _Victorious_ and the fleet of top secret Ultra Dreadnought-Class ships was made up of some of the very finest and most promising members in Starfleet. They were few in numbers but hand selected for their loyalty and connections to the cause.

A smart and beneficial move in both all their careers and their lives since many of them had been stationed at locations such as Marcus' 'Research' Facilities instead of wasted in the regular ranks during the destruction of Vulcan and that mass slaughtering of enlisted personnel.  

Yet now they were stuck wasting their time scouring the ship for a misplaced souvenir from the dark ages and a still wet behind the ears brat because someone, probably one of the moronic egghead scientists, evidently forgot to lock the monkeys' cages or whatever....

In the main corridor, outside the room housing one of the secondary supports for the ship's internal systems, team ten ran across a old man idly wandering down the hall coming from the oppisite direction.

"You there! Halt!"

He paused at the shouted order turning to give them his full attention. But it was done casually and with an unconcerned air- too much so.

Short-hair faded from whatever color it may have once been into a now scored- steel shaded grey. Formerly strong firm and muscular features were soft-edged ,and possibly paunchy, sagging with the worn weight of decades of gravity's pull indicating him to be well past the usual career age. Age lines clearly etched out heavy paths around the bright sparkling brown eyes and gentle rueful smile.

He was also a little bit short. But he still stood strait with the proud confident bearing of a soldier used to authority.

" Why hello there. Say I know you're probably very busy but you wouldn't by any chance be able to help me locate a couple misplaced men would you?" There was no indication in any way that the suspicious seeming geezer was at all intimidated by being confronted by an entire group of elite heavily armed fighters all in their primes.

Some of the patrol exchanged looks.  

" They're both rather young and frankly really quite impulsive. I remember the troublesome rascal I was in my youth myself so naturally I agreed to lend a hand to a man needing to find his brother before he goes and does something too rash."

There was a peeved sound issued from behind the backs of the potrol. And a voice, in the tone of someone who considered themselves to be occupied with much more important matters being most put upon by the interruption of the most trivial of inconveniences, added"  Or another overpretentious fool causes him even more harm."

Inconveniences that the voice felt rightly justified in taking his anger out on...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sam Kirk here either....
> 
> I'm going to hopefully, at some upcoming point, be referencing changes I made to cannon events of a scene that took place in the first reboot movie, as well as a couple of other facts there, so that a character I loved in the original series isn't pointlessly ruined to me...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I admired the original Uhura I found her character in the first reboot movie to be-...uh, lets just say I felt it nessessary to make a couple of changes. Mainly about her being 'Spock's Girlfriend' and that awful scene during the scramble to aid Vulcan. If you don't like it then please stop reading! I have no interest in arguing with anyone over my oppinions and have no desire to be 'convinced' into another viewpoint's dictates. Thank You.
> 
> Now that I got that out of the way-

His ship. He needed to save the ship! His people.

He needed....He needed to know why all the wires infront of his face were red? Red wires? What was with that? Before Starfleet they used to have to cut that one didn't they?

_'Can't cut the red one if they're all red.'_   Jim squinted just to see if that would make them look any different, Nope, still red. And, ugh, sticky! Laying in sticky was not fun here, or anywhere really, and he wanted it to not be in all the icky-sticky anymore!.....Heehee, 'icky-sticky' that was funny! Even Spock would think so! Er, okay maybe not. The guy would more likely make that cute ' I sincerely hope that what you are illogically saying is not intended to be taken as fact' or the more possibly the very common 'humans, especially James T Kirk, are entirely insaine' look. Anything was better the look on the poor Vulcan's face when he was forced to watch helplessly as Jim....died?

Uh,.... _whatthe-?_

_(-....The core. Hot and bright clicking finally back into place after that one last kick-....)_

_'I died?'_ That made no sense. He was still here after all. Very not dead. He hurt too much to be dead. He couldn't be dead, he had to-!

( " _How's our ship...?" He had to ask. Even when he could feel her now renewed power, the force of her pulling out of the fall, thrumming through the deck paneling he slumped against._

_"Out of danger." Spock looked so....devastated, not at all like the calm unemotional Vulcan he tried so hard to be, gazing at him from the other side of the emergency shielding. " You saved the Enterprise-..)_

He _had_ died. He remembered it.

_( "I'm scared, Spock.")_

Well shit....

_(-..."-How do you choose...not to feel.?" He had to know. He really, really did. He was losing everything and he needed Spock to tell him what to do how to make it right so that they would know he loves them and maybe still be proud of him, if only just a little, in the end. It hurt. A lot. And it pulled him away He didn't want to go! He wanted to stay with his ship...his home.....his family. Echoes of another parallel far off event from another time and place whispered in faint counterpoint in reminders of what had been, would have been, could have been..._

_"I do not know. Right now I am failing.")_

Spock. Damnit Spock, What did you do? Cause he knew, from Old Spock's memories just how badly his counterpart had reacted to that Spock dying....But that had been him. A better, greater, more worthy him- but still a Jim Kirk. Not the screw-up inferior 2.zero version that this alternate reality time-line was stuck with. Not a Spock....It made no sense for them to-

Waitaminute! If he already saved the ship..... then what the hell was he doing now?

The coppery-smelling wires in his fingers were foreign and strange making Jim scowl. " You're not my silver lady."

Pulling himself out from under the unknown work station-

_-'Oops! Whoa! Whoo, dizzy spell!'-_

And found himself faceing several dozen security moniters. A face he recognized flashed across one. _'Hey, I know you! You're that piece of work that threw a temper-tantrum during the scramble to aid Vulcan over not getting the placement you were coveting as if you'd never heard of emergency random assignmenting!_ Even with everything else that'd been going on after Nero's defeat it was hard to have not have heard about the putz that tried to manipulate Spock with accusations of a student/teacher affair. As if Spock, or Uhura could ever be that...disrespectful, yeah that would work,...of eachother. Especially for something they could have free and clear after her graduation. The fact that Jim had heard about it at the same time he himself had been busy proving that he had not seduced anyone to get the codes for his test and had hacked them fair and square all on his own probably also had something to do with why he'd remembered that slanderer so prominently. But suspicious faces from the past had to wait because-

Three more of the other monitoring screens were centered on the unmistakable form of the Enterprise looking battered and tiny in some great hull circled by rings of very nasty looking weapons all pointed at her.

' _What the hell!'_ "Well shit. Okay guys, just sit tight and I'll have you out of there in a minute. And you so better all be okay." * A sweep of the room to scope his options and he felt his lip start to twitch into a not-so-sweet-and- innocent smile realizing just what sort of trouble he could cause.

"Let's see anyone try calling it cheating after this!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will be getting to a part that I had to change because I found that it was going to parallel a scene from someone else's work a little too closely for my comfort. It was compleately accidental- I had planned it out way before I started reading the other author's work. In fact all too often I seem to find an idea I had has already been more-or-less already done in some way by someone else....sometimes three or four other people!!!  
> A big 'Thank- You!' to CelestinaCaden for being understanding and nice about the whole thing!  
> Hopefully I was able to change that part enough so it doesn't look like a bad knock-off of a really amazing scene done in CelestinaCaden 's 'Vengeance of a Misunderstood Villain' - which everybody here should go read, if they haven't already, cause it's really exellent!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very careful juggling of everything in my life had some upsets and up-dating this story kind of got lost in the shuffling - I apparently thought about it and rewrote it more than I actually got anywhere further on it!  
> So, okay here's this part and the start of the section I had to rework- and rework and rework some more. And its also a scene that I've been really looking forward to- so naturally it had to fight me every inch of the way...

"Dammit Spock, you're as bad as Jim!" The stricken hush that fell over the bridge was damn near deafening and Lenard McCoy winced at his own unthinking words. Nobody was taking the loss well. And added to that was the heartless bastards had also gone and stolen Jim's body for some sick twisted reason...well let's just say he was less in the mood than usual for putting up with stone-faced know-it-alls thinking they could get away with hiding their injuries from him. Damn hobgoblin actually thought that McCoy would be dumb enough to think that Spock had walked away from a slug-fest with a augmented without damages! What kind of dang ignorant fool did the Vulcan take him for! He was a doctor -and a damn fine one too! And he didn't get that way by not seeing it when some over-stoic idiot was trying to hide their injuries from him! 

And no dark glare was going to make him back off either! "You either let me check you over and patch up whatever the hell mess you'd made of yourself- or you can consider yourself medically relieved of command!" He'd do it too if the commander kept pushing him! He'd lost enough people in this fiasco already- he wasn't about to loose anymore if he could help it.   

The stubborn cuss had the gall to just stand there with his ice Prince demure and disapproving spinster aunt frown. "Doctor McCoy, I highly doubt-."

"Commander! We're being hailed!"

"On screen."

"What the-?"

There right there in large bold letters was an impossibility.

 

_**KOBAYASHI MARU** _

_**JIM WINS AGAIN**_

 

The image of a apple core bouncing jauntily in the background image like a joking representation of the energetic captain himself only further proved that the sender was the genuine article.

The Kobayshi Maru Test? Jim. Jim alive? Jim was alive?

"Full power Mr. Scott. Sulu execute evasive maneuvers now. Chekov targets 360 spherical ." Spock had to have been as startled as the rest of them, not that a person could tell with that bland alien face, yet there wasn't even a pause when those dark fathomless eyes took in the words painted infront of him before he was barking out orders.  

"All ship systems back online. Enemy defenses and weapons now registering as down." Uhura reported aloud quickly and confidently, for the benefit of all those on the command deck unable to decipher the on-screen message, the underlying eagerness and relief clearly stating she was all for accepting the evidence that a past conclusion had been wrong when it meant that it worked now in the real world for them.

The Enterprise shifted in her captures' grip changing with a sudden surge of motion and power from hapless prisoner to a fiercly fighting opponent. Chekov's triumphant little whoop while shooting apart their trap may have been a bit too vindictive sounding for the usually sweet kid but Bones couldn't really blame him.

They were free. Which meant- Jim was really alive!

' _Though I might end up killing him myself for that last stunt!'_

Turning to meet the startled gaze of the just arriving Dr. Hooper with a laugh from the sheer relief. " Damn crazy kid. Leave it to Jim to come back from the dead!" Even as he spoke he couldn't help noticing with a spark of unease that she was looking quite a bit paler than he would have liked to see on a living person..

It wasn't until the hard shove of the Vulcan pushing him out of the way had him stumbling to the floor that he even regerstered that the other doctor had actually drawn and pointed a phaser at him!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

' _Jim.'_ The name caused dizzying mixtures of cold fear and hot anger tingle all through her making the world go all wobbly. She wanted to either start screaming and lashing out or just curl up into a tiny unnoticeable ball. Moriarty. It was him! He was here! Even in this sleek shiny world that had forgotten them and their time the madman had come back to terrorize and torment again. Why wouldn't that monster stay dead?

Worse, he'd gone and done something to Sherlock.

' _Poor_ Sherlock!' The thought of her friend in the clutches of that, _that_ _jerk_ again! _'Oh! Poor John!.'_ This had to be even more terrible for him. She couldn't stop herself  looking over to where he and Greg were standing stopped right inside the doorway of the bright, open, round space of the command deck. Blue eyes usually as warn and cozy as gently worn woolens had turned the foreboding hue of a deep and unforgiving artic ocean as they took in the taunting message. Greg had gone al white and sickly looking matching how she felt.

When John had first woken them to this new and frightful place without Sherlock also there it had seemed a bit odd but not really bad. If anyone could have managed to have already escaped it would have been him, and his brother too actually, since after all it was only the usual normal people things that he tended to trip himself up with. She had thought he'd just been off doing Sherlock things. Though there was always the worry that those things could have turned out to be more than the dear had been prepared for. But now, now they knew Moriarty had returned again and done who knows what bad things already.

So no matter how nice these people had appeared to be they were as false as 'Jim from IT'!

She moved away on instinct backing as carefully as she could from the surrounding danger to the safety of the exit and her friends. They needed to get away. To find Sherlock and rescue him-.

The piercing eyes of the tall, pale, moody appearing man standing all aloft and imposing in the middle of everything, the Commander that looked like he was the one in charge there( and who also could honestly have also been Molly's 'type'... if he hadn't also been all evil and working with Moriarty), noticed her actions though. And with something that to her looked uncomfortably like realization or recognition he moved, quick and sharp, going for the weapon on his belt.

But the first shots that came streaking by her ended up coming from the other direction and aimed at him instead.  John having been quick enough to also draw and fire at the same time as the other guy as they starting off a fireworks display of lights shooting everywhere.

Too busy getting away she didn't bother trying to see what all did get hit or anything about the other people joining in the fight. More important was the near colliding with Greg she did as Lestrade lunged himself forward to catch her so she found herself enveloped in a familiar cocoon of comforting safety. Then just as quickly deposited in place shielded behind the former policeman. Above and in front of them John stood guard, and did all the shooting for their side, covering their attempt to escape. They had to keep themselves from being trapped and cornered. And even she knew that at that very moment more of the ship's crew would undoubtedly be rushing to their location as quickly as possibly inorder to join the fight and overwhelm them.

The starship crew was as shouty as it was trigger-happy. There was a whole barrage of orders, questions, and curses that flying around along with the shots being fired. Making it an even noisier confusion all around.

 People shouting at each other was not something she was good good at. Dead people and bodyparts were so much easier to work with.

John gave their attackers the answer she'd been waiting for finally. An order for those who knew their code.

"I am Khan!"

 _'I don't want to fight. I will though.'_ For her friends and family and even all those people who would hate them for even living.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about my, even worse than usual posting speed the last few months but a serious family thing is wreaking my concentration and taking up my writing time.

Was I really ever this young? That is my first thought on seeing the young man who is this reality's version of me. My second was to wonder at the changes that had to have been involved to result in the boy having blue eyes.

Sometimes it feels like the first five year mission was only yesterday...well right up until I look into a mirror and see that lonely old man looking back.

Damn I miss the old days.

No, what I miss is my old crew.

Frankly getting old hadn't turned out to be so bad once you got used to it. There were compinsations after all. And there is still some fight still left in this particular old warhorse...even now.

Hopefully I won't end up with another bridge falling on top of me and waking up in that gawdawful limbo reality again. Not a pleasant experience.

I wish I could see Spock again. My Spock. He's here. In this reality. This other younger time and place. I can feel him. Mr Holmes said he was but I'd already known. The others back in our reality are all dead now...I felt them go somehow... possibly through my connection to Spock himself. Or maybe not- the link between us feels faint more like a ghost of what we'd had than any real thing anymore. That's okay because we can fix it again after I find him. And I will find him again.

Right now I need to focus on my young counterpart. Poor kid looks like he's been through nine kinds of hell. Knowing myself at that age I'm certain that's not too far off the mark. I always was one for finding trouble if there was any around to be had. Poor Spock stressed more than once on how it apsolutely defied all mathematical sense of natural probable odds the way we got into in out of so many scrapes.

I really have turned into dottering old fella standing around woolgathering.

Snap out of it old man! Now is not the time for that. Not when the youngster is standing there too out of it to even notice he has company and is about three seconds from taking a abrupt header to the hard flooring.

I manage to catch the collapsing boy just in time despite probably not being as fast or effortless in doing so as I used to be. He mutters something and I can't help but smile in sympathetic understanding at the sound of exasperated frustration in the way he clearly says both Spock's name and Bones in his rambling- even more than half unconscious the man knows what he's infor when those two see what he's gone and done to himself!

The warm feeling turns cold when I look at the other occupant in the room.   

Mr Holmes is standing there looking at the display screens with an blankly grim expression I find too uncomfortable reminiscent of a deeply distressed Vulcan.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cow! I almost accidentally deleted this story! Stupid little moble device screens!

Phaser fire filled the air sparking against machinery and dropping those in range unfortunate enough not to get out of the way fast enough. A real complication when trying to manoeuvre for control over a steering system that's utterly failing to cooperate because the shield is in the process of heavily scraping itself against their prison in one huge hell of a sideswipe.-

There was a startled cry next to him, that he noticed even over Scotty bellowing at them over the com, followed by some rather inventive Russian which let him know Checkov was, while not happy and possibly scuffed in some manner, at least still with him. Too bad the same couldn't be said for the dampeners that were supposed to keep the ship's movements from tossing it's crew around like so much, additional, damage loosened equipment. 

Unlike fictional firefights the shooting was over quickly.

" Sulu, you have command!" The commander, intent on the intruders, was a sudden flash of movement out of the corner of his eye that didn't even bother pausing before moving to give chase. 

Uhura's relief was already in place as Hendorff and a couple of other security officers still on their feet scrambled to join her in providing Spock with the backup he was definitely going to need if he was going to insist on chasing armed modified killing machines..

Wait, how many Khans were there anyway?

 


End file.
